


Winter Lady

by GirlZombieSlayer, orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Sister/Sister Incest, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlZombieSlayer/pseuds/GirlZombieSlayer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

The three sat together in the heated water, the large bath providing more than enough room, yet the sisters were tightly pressed up against their queen. A soft laugh as she loosely draped an arm around Arya and then Sansa. Tugging the pair closer still to her.

Daenerys let her gaze follow Arya’s downward look, immediately aware that her breasts had attracted obvious attention, she tilted her head as she purred.

Instantly Arya looked up, her blush apparent as she mumbled, Sansa’s light laughter met by Daenerys renewed gentle laughter. An approving nod to the younger girl as she stroked the end of her hair.

A grin, Arya then pressed her lips tightly around the blonde’s nipple, tugging as she hummed, gradually opening her mouth to try and stuff her tiny mouth.

Sansa blushed as she gently nudged her sister with a stern whisper. “Arya,”

Daenerys turned to whisper sweetly in Sansa’s ear. “Perhaps you could show her a better approach?” Meeting the blonde’s gaze, Sansa nodded as she moved both hands to caress Daenerys’ plump breast. Peppering kisses against the soft mound as she looked up to ensure she was still giving what was desired.

Arya remained enveloped in fitting the bulk of Daenerys breast into her mouth, a slow groan as she felt her jaw straining she slowly eased off, glancing to her sister. She began imitating her actions.

Nodding as she slipped a little further under the water, Daenerys let her hands glide over the girls’ bodies, from time to time pausing as she flexed her fingers.


End file.
